


When the sun goes down

by colourlessdreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Rooftops, Sad with a Happy Ending, idk if it's sad but it's INTENDED to be sad, not really but she dies so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams
Summary: Sokka confesses his love on a rooftop two times.Based on 'End of the day' by One Direction
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	When the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a backup for when the other one failed so if you clicked that one PLEASE give it kudos again/bookmark it again because the other one flopped xx
> 
> I was listening to end of the day and it mentioned the moon and fire and i was like wow wait sokka so here we are
> 
> italics is lyrics, normal is the dialogue(?).

_I told her that I loved her, was not sure if she heard._

Sokka and Yue were sitting on top of a rooftop under the stars. They had escaped the party ten minutes ago, giggling hand in hand and climbing out of a window to get on the rooftop. Yue confessed that she loved the moon, and that her parents told her that the moon had saved her life. Sokka thought she was a little more beautiful for that. They had been sitting quietly ever since, staring at the stars with their knees to their chin to protect themselves from the biting cold. "I love you." Sokka whispered.

_The roof was pretty windy,_

The wind decided to let themselves be heard at exactly that moment. It blew a little harder and whistled a little louder, as if they wanted the confession to blow past Yue.

_and she didn't say a word._

Yue did stay silent, still looking at the moon with her ocean blue eyes. The pale moonlight reflected perfectly on her white hair. A ghost of a smile trailed on her lips and she leaned a little closer to Sokka. In his opinion, that was the confirmation that he needed.

_Party dying downstairs, had nothing left to do._

A few minutes passed again, Sokka didn't know how many, but it didn't matter. He had Yue next to him and the stars above. Even though there was nothing to do on the roof, it felt like he was doing enough.

_Just me, her and the moon._

Disaster struck two days later. A bus hit Yue's car with her in it, at exactly midnight too. She was rushed in to the hospital and Sokka was contacted along with her parents. When Sokka arrived, the moon was shining exactly on to her bed and her parents were sobbing next to her. The machine with a flat green line told him why. He sat next to her parents, who looked up to him with teary smiles, like a silent sorry. "She's with the moon now." He told them, while looking up to the moon with a smile. 

_I said you're on fire, babe._

Sokka had moved past Yue after two years. Not entirely, on full moons he would talk to her and sometimes he swore she'd talk back. Maybe the fact that she talked back helped Sokka move on, or maybe because that's simply what she would've wanted. So he did, he moved on and went to college. He found new friends and roomed with his new best friend, Zuko. They were currently sitting on the roof of his uncle's cafe, shoulders pressed against each other. It was a full moon, and Sokka had been talking to Yue when Zuko came. Now, they were sitting in silence, admiring the night sky. "You're on fire, babe." It slipped out, but Zuko really was warm, like a personal heater.

_Then down came the lightning on me._

Zuko didn't stay silent, like Yue did. He was loud, they were opposites. Yue was the moon, and Zuko was the sun. "Babe?" He asked, with the same ghost of a smile. Sokka didn't even notice he said the word, but the realization struck him like lightning. He could never tell Zuko he loved him. With Yue he had been sure, but with Zuko it seemed like he knew nothing. "Yeah." He shrugged. 

_Love can be frightning for sure._

The wind didn't whistle this time, it whispered. It whispered in his ear, 'Sokka, take your chance', the moon shined a little brighter. Sokka still wasn't sure with Zuko, but the moon was. Maybe that was the last confirmation he needed, the confirmation that he needed to move on and make his move. It was scary, but the wind was still and the moon was shining when he whispered. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if it was sad because I cried while writing the death scene thanks luvs also i didn't know how to end it so here we are
> 
> leave kudos and comments or else my life will suck forever and I'll never know what I can do to improve myself and my writing will stay shit


End file.
